


Sin libertad

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Danny a pesar de que pudo haberse ido al final, nunca podría abandonar a su mejor amigo.





	Sin libertad

**Author's Note:**

> No me pertenece Hawaii 5-0 y ninguno de sus personajes.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero les guste 
> 
>  
> 
> Disfruten.

Danny se sentia triste, un poco desepcionado, el nunca penso que podria estar en esta posición se supone que es un policia fuerte y respetado por lo cual por su mente no paso la idea de que el podria volverse una cifra de la estadistica, estaba enterrado en sus pensamientos tan profundamente que se sobresalto cuando Steve coloco su mano en el muslo.

"¿En que piensas Danno?"

"En lo que me haces cada vez que se te da la gana" le contesto Danny en un suspiro cansado.

"Hmm hablas del sexo" dijo Steve como una afirmación.

Danny no respondio, solo miro por la ventana observando el paisaje tragandose el nudo que se le formo en la garganta.

"Danny tu me perteneces, eres mio, nadie más puede tenerte no me interesa lo que pienses al respecto"

"Lose Steve yo solo..." Danny se apago sin saber como continuar.

"Danny ¿que pasa?"

"¿Me amas?" Pregunto Danny con voz temblorosa.

Steve solo lo miro por un momento, luego se quedo algo pensativo pero mientras el pensaba su respuesta, la mano que tenia sobre el muslo de Danny la subio hasta meterla en los pantalones. Danny por su parte se quedo quieto esperando la respuesta de su compañero.

"Claro que te amo Danno ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te amo?"

"Bueno es solo que... a-aveces me haces sentir como un pañuelo usado" Danny ya no pudo contener sus lagrimas "Y    y-yo quiero... me gustaria uummm ....  solo quiero pasar un tiempo acurrucado contigo"

"Danno..." susurro Steve, nunca imagino que su compañero y amigo alguna vez le fuera a corresponder, así que saco su mano de los pantalones de su amigo y se fue por una carretera poco transitada y se detuvo. "Ven ven aqui Danno"

Danny se desabrocho el cinturon y se sento en el regazo de su amigo mientras el lo abrazaba, Danny oculto su rostro en el cuello de Steve, disfrutando la sensación de ser sostenido.

"Se que al principio te obligue a tener sexo, te golpeaba y lastimaba para poder controlarte. Cuando trataste de huir te lastime mucho, se que tenias las costillas mallugadas y estabas tan adolorido que me sorprendio cuando apareciste en el trabajo, esa vez te amenazé con que lastimaria a tus hijos si no te quedabas a mi lado satisfaciendome, creo que esa vez fui demasiado lejos, también fue a partir de ahí que dejaste de escapar y empezaste a tener sexo conmigo sin luchar, yo creí que me odiabas Danny, creí que harias alguna estupidez con tal de librarte de mi" Steve estaba abrazando fuertemente a su amigo y no pudo evitar llorar junto con el "Vi tus marcas Danny, se que te lastimas tu solo, por ese motivo te obligue a mudarte conmigo porque no queria que fueras a suicidarte y dejarme por esta razon te tengo tan vigilado... y-yo temo que algún dia no podre detenerte y termines matandote"

"Steve" dijo Danny con voz ahogada sorprendido por todo lo que su amigo le decia "Al principio yo te odiaba mucho, no queria estar cerca de ti por eso me iba, queria irme de hawaii para estar lo más lejos posible de ti pero siempre me atrapabas y me lastimabas pero cuando amenazaste con mis hijos yo... simplemente ya no pude luchar mis niños lo son todo para mi y no podia dejar que les hicieras daño de la misma forma que me lo hacias a mi, cuando deje de luchar y tus golpes cesaron, me empezaste a tratar bien y yo me empecé a enamorar de ti. Perdoname si te asuste con los cortes yo simplemente no podia lidiar con el dolor emocional y esta fue la salida más facil"

Steve sintio como su corazón se rompia al darse cuenta de todo el daño que le causo a su amigo "Dios Danno perdoname, no mereces estar conmigo te mereces algo mejor"

"No... no por favor no me dejes Steve por favor no me abandones te prometo que ya no me cortare pero por favor quedate conmigo... por favor" dijo Danny desesperadamente.

Steve no podia entender como es que Danny queria quedarse con el despues de todo lo que le hizo, la suplica de su amigo lo rompia por dentro pero el no tenia el corazón de abandonarlo despues de ver como se aferraba y le suplicaba que se quedara que no lo dejara solo.

"Shhh Danno tranquilo, tranquilo por favor calmate bebe.... eso es respira, respira cariño eso es" Steve tranquilizo a Danny que estaba entrando en pánico, cuando lo logro, Steve siguio susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras. "Eso es Danno tranquilo, no te dejare solo cariño, me quedare contigo hasta que ya no me quieras a tu lado te lo prometo" Steve beso la frente de su amigo y le sonrio cuando este lo volteo a ver

"Te amo Steve"

"Te amo Danno"

 

FIN.


End file.
